


Second Love

by spn_glow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Suicide, Blow Job, Bottom Sam Winchester, Grief, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Sastiel - Freeform, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_glow/pseuds/spn_glow
Summary: Castiel and Sam mourn Deans death. Cas is more emotionally stable and helps Sam heal. They fall for each other while supporting each other. Cas isn’t ready to give in to his love for Sam at first when Sam initiates. He needs a little more time to come to it. When Cas is ready he doesn’t hold back.





	Second Love

They got Deans body home and prepped him for a hunter’s funeral. The sun was setting outside when they were done. Sam was the one to light the fire. He and Castiel stood there together in silence. Tears streaming down both their faces. 

“I’m so sorry Dean. I still don’t know how this could have happened. There’s no me without you either brother so I don’t know how to do this without you” Sam said watching his brother turning to ash.  
Castiel placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“I will not say goodbye Dean. My heart will carry you through the days or millennia left of my being. I saw black and white before I saved you Dean. You showed me another way. Showed me the beauty and deeper meaning of humanity. This should not be. I intended to keep you forever my darling”  
Cas’s blue eyes over flowing in the sight of the flames.

They stood there for hours until not a single amber was seen.

Cas guided Sam inside and to his room. Sam said nothing. Cas turned to go to his and Deans shared room. He would return after Sam was asleep to ward off nightmares for him.

Cas knew he would have to help Sam get through this. The broken Winchester will need his best friend. The thing is though, Cas is broken too. He lost his love. His light in a dark world. Angels don’t ask why, they never need to but, in this moment, Cas could FEEL his heart searching for the why. What reason could justify a world without Dean Winchester?

Sam was more than drained by the time Cas got him to his room. He just sat on his bed face blank. He didn’t notice when Cas slipped out.

“What am I supposed to do now?” He said to himself.

“Dean”

His eyes flooded and began to spill waterfalls. He grabbed his pillow crossing his arms around it with his elbows on his knees to get an inkling of support while he uncontrollably cried.  
The brothers gave each other strength and the will to fight and carry on. 

Sam had literally been to hell but even that didn’t compare to what he is feeling right now. He would trade his life for Deans in a heartbeat, he will try but he knows the chances are not in his favor. 

He wasn’t sure how long he wept but when his body finally stopped purging steady tears he laid flat on his bed. He didn’t even bother to try changing his clothes, he just didn’t have the energy. He did attempt slipping his shoes off but only managed one and gave up. He was spent. He looked at the ceiling as his breathing became softer, then his red puffy eyes felt so heavy he closed them letting sleep take over.

Cas was standing in their room. It smelled of Dean. It made him ache. His eyes landed on the desk where a picture of the two of them together lay, it was of them in cowboy hats and get-ups in a western themed bar. He had teased Dean about that photo on many occasions, but it was a photo he had always cherished, and he knew Dean saw through the teasing because he would catch him admiring it when he thought he wasn’t looking. Dean would swell at the sight of Cas smiling and go to embrace him and kiss his neck each time.

Cas felt like he had given enough time for Sam to be in slumber a few doors down. When he walked into the hall he saw Sam’s light was still on from the cracked door. He pushed it open slowly and saw Sam’s large frame sprawled over his bed asleep.  
Cas walked over and pressed two fingers to Sam’s forehead, shielding his mind from nightmares and restless sleep. He then removed the shoe from his other foot. He noticed the hunter was still in his normal clothes, so he used his grace to zap off the jeans and flannel shirt and pulled a blanket over him. He wanted Sam to be comfortable even if it was for a short while. Then he flipped the light off and shut the door behind him. Cas decided he would stay in the library for the rest of the night, maybe dig into lore, anything to focus on something else. 

******

When Sam woke up his body didn’t want to move. He wished he had gone to sleep and never woke up, he can’t be here without his brother. There’s nothing else to do, not anymore. He still had Deans amulet in his hand, it stayed in his grasp all night, he was lightly rubbing his thumb over it. 

A few moments passed, and he realized he was just in his boxers and socks. He let his thoughts acknowledge Cas’s care but that was as much as he could muster. He put the crook of his arm over his eyes and let the burning tears fall.  
“I can’t do this” “I don’t want to do this”  
Sam’s road was now a cliff he was ready to nose dive off of. It will take a miracle to save him.

Cas looked at the clock and seen it was after noon. He decided to check on Sam. He knocked on his door.

“Sam?” He didn’t get a response.

“Sam, I am coming in”

When he entered the room, Sam was still in bed under the covers. Cas could tell he was awake but saw his outline shaking and heard sniffling. He walked over and sat on the side next to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder. Sam’s sobs got a little louder.

“Sam I am here” he said.

“C-Cas…I…he…” was all Sam could manage.

“I know, I know sweetheart”

Cas pulled at Sam’s arm to lead him to sit up. He embraced Sam and it just opened more flood gates. Sam held onto Cas tightly and cried into his neck and shoulder. Cas held him firmly and rubbed his back, his own tears falling now as he leaned his head into Sam’s. Cas rocking Sam gently as they held each other. Two broken hearts with a giant missing piece. Once Sam calmed, Cas pulled back and pushed Sam’s hair behind his ear putting a hand on his cheek swiping tears away.

“I will get you anything you need Sam, all you have to do is ask” he said putting his hand over Sam’s.

Sam nodded. Cas started to stand up and felt his hand being squeezed, his eyes went to Sam’s.

“Please stay Cas” his words weak and pleading.

“Of course, dear”

Sam didn’t let go of Cas’s hand, he needed to feel the comfort of his presence. He stayed right there and rubbed soothing circles over Sam’s hand.

*******

Two months passed, and things were not changing, as to be expected though honestly. Cas was worried about Sam even so. He knew it would take time for the younger Winchester to adjust. Mourning was an extensive process and it was weakening his grace as well. He was requiring sleep in his weakened state. He normally wouldn’t mind, but he almost always dreamed of Dean. He started sleeping in a different room to see if that would help but it didn’t. 

He wanted to find distractions, maybe hunting could do that, it was worth a try. He was searching the laptop when Sam came in.

“Hello Sam” 

“Hey Cas, what are you doing?”

“I think I found a case” he looked at Sam. 

“Okay Cas, you take care of it” he said pouring some coffee.

“Sam I could use your help and it would be good for you to get out”

“I can’t Cas...sorry”

“Sam please talk to me, I am here for you and want to help” 

“You can’t Cas but thanks, I just want to be alone”

“Very well, I won’t be very long, it’s not far from here”

Sam walked out without another word.

The case was a stretch at best. A couple of disappearances one town over. He wanted to go ahead and check it out. Give Sam some space and clear his mind.

Sam heard Cas leave. He knew Cas meant well but he was done with it all. Losing Dean was the end for him. He was plummeting in agony. It won’t stop. The hole in his heart is too much to bare. This is not something he wants to learn to live with, how could it ever go away. It should have been him, not Dean. His thoughts have been cutting into him the last couple months. They won’t let him think about anything else. “End your pain Sam. Why are you still here? What can you do without Dean? Leave this world, you know you want to” He closed his eyes tight and sighed.

“I’m done fighting, I have nothing left”

He grabbed his knife and made his way to the bathroom. Plugged the tub and turned on the water. Leaning on the counter he looked at his reflection, sighed and turned away. He stripped his clothes, stepped in the bath and sunk into the heated comfort. The knife sitting beside him on the edge. He just laid there with his eyes closed, breathing in the steam and getting lost in the sensation of the water. It was soothing. He lay submerged until the hurt aching in his chest was all he could feel.

“I wish I could change it Dean. Why?! Damn it! I’m not as strong as you Dean...or even Cas. Give me anything but this!” 

He’s sobbing now and reached for the knife holding the blade against the skin on his arm.

Cas heard his name and realized Sam was talking, praying. It seemed he did not intend to reach out though, but Cas was in tune to Sam, hearing everything. “No Sam, no!! I will not lose you too!” He hit the gas and prayed he would make it to Sam in time.

“I’m so sorry Dean, I can’t do this without you. I should have been able to save you. I’m sorry to leave Cas but he will be okay without me. I’m done, it’s over” with that he sliced a long line from his wrist up his entire forearm and leaned his head back to watch his life slip away.

When Cas parked the Impala he frantically ran inside the bunker, screaming for Sam. He got to Sam’s room and went straight into his bathroom. 

“Sam! No! Sam! Sam!”

He bent over Sam, searching for the wound. His arm. He pulled it up and used his grace to heal the stripe he carved. It worked, he barely made it in time, Sam was minutes away from death. Cas put his hand on Sam’s face and shook him lightly. 

“Sam! Sam! Open your eyes!” 

Sam’s eyes blinked open and he was looking around until the blur in front of him was clear.

“Cas?” He said confused.

“Oh Sam, thank goodness, what were you thinking?!” 

“What are you doing here Cas, you aren’t supposed to be back yet”

“I heard you Sam. When you said my name, I heard you. I almost didn’t make it back in time Sam! What are you doing?! I cannot lose you too! Why didn’t you come to me with this??”

“Cas I can’t live like this. I’m done, you should have let me die like I wanted to!”

“Do not say that to me Sam! I could never! I know this hurts and I would shield you if I was able to. I’d even shield myself, but we must go through this as it is. I should not have given you the space I thought you needed. This will not happen again Sam. I need you alive! I love you! It is not your time and I will not let you choose it”

Sam let his tears fall and his breathing became heavy. 

“Stand up Sam” Cas said taking his hands to help him up. 

Sam was standing there wet, naked, and tears falling. Cas grabbed a towel and dried him off best he could and wrapped the towel around his waist. He reached for Sam’s hand as he stepped out of the tub. Cas guided him to sit on the bed. Sam put his head in his hands wishing he would disappear.  
Cas was not leaving Sam alone after this, not for a while anyway. He took off his coat, dress shirt and removed his belt but left his slacks on, he didn’t want to make Sam uncomfortable. Cas pulled the covers on the bed back and got in, he pulled Sam to lay his head on his chest and held Sam’s hand over his heart.  
He gripped Cas’s hand tight and dug his face into his chest, shaking with his sobs. Cas just hugged him tighter and gave him a kiss on his head. 

“Thank you, Cas,” he whispered 

“You don’t have to thank me sweetheart. Please don’t try to leave me again”

Sam felt safe in Cas’s arms. The feel of his secure embrace and his loving hand on his. He slipped to sleep easily breathing in the sweet aroma of the angel.

*****

In the morning Cas looked to see the time was 8 am. He turned to see Sam facing him still sleeping. His face looked more relaxed than it had in a while. Cas reached to push some locks behind Sam’s ear, his eyes opened at the soft brush of fingers. Cas left his hand on his cheek, Sam gave a half smile leaning into the touch. He turned and gave a kiss to Cas’s palm without hesitation and looked back at Cas. 

“Let’s get you some breakfast” Cas said getting up.

“Okay, yea that sounds good, I’m actually starving”

“Get cleaned up and I’ll see what I can make” he gave Sam a wink before he walked out. 

After Sam showered and got dressed he headed to the kitchen to see what Cas whipped up. Cas greeted him with bright blue eyes and a smile pouring a cup of coffee.

“What’s on the menu Cas?”

“Short stacks and bacon” he said bringing a plate over to him.

“Looks great Cas, thanks” 

“Enjoy Sam. I’m going to gather a few things around here and when you are finished I have the whole day planned for us”

“Cas I’m not sure I feel up for much”

“Please trust me Sam. No work I promise. You will feel better getting out of here for a while”

“Okay Cas” he said not too eager about it. 

Cas wasn’t kidding about a full day. He took Sam to a history museum they spent half the day at. Cas of course correcting any misinterpretation of the exhibits. Sam didn’t mind, he enjoyed the extensive knowledge Cas had to share.

The next stop was an impressive aquarium Sam didn’t even know had existed this close to home. It was beautiful and relaxing. They took their time getting through it. They were content to watch the creatures move tantalizingly through and around their surroundings.  
Sam looked over at Cas seeing him watch with glimmer in his eyes. He knew Cas has been here for ages, but it was lovely to see him still look at creation with awe even after everything he’s seen and the loss he’s living through. Sam was seeing Cas in a new way or just actually really seeing him. Sam’s gaze went back to the sight before him. He decided in that moment he would hold on for Cas. 

They stopped at a diner on the way back so Sam could eat. 

“You were right Cas. I enjoyed today and I’m greatfull you got me to go”

“I am glad Sam. It was nice for me as well” 

They both were tired when they got back to the bunker around 11 ish.

“I’m gonna get to bed Cas, I am beat”

“Yes, me too. Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m okay. Good night Cas” 

“Good night Sam” he said nodding. 

Sam got to his room and stripped to his boxers and got in bed. He drifted off, but it wasn’t for long. He tossed and turned and would drift in and out. When he woke up again the clock read 2:30. He sighed. He started thinking how well he slept with Cas next to him. He wished Cas was beside him now. He laid there debating on going to Cas’s room. Not wanting to be alone, he made up his mind and got up. 

The door was cracked when he was in front of it. He slowly pushed it open and went in. Cas looked peaceful in his sleep. He walked over to the bed and slowly got under the covers behind Cas trying not to wake him. Cas was only in boxers too. Sam pushed his bare chest against Cas’s bare back and put his arm around Cas’s waist as he snuggled the back of his neck breathing in his scent. He felt Cas start moving but Cas’s hand grabbed his and pulled it up to kiss the top of it. 

Cas then turned over to face Sam, but his eyes were still closed. He ran his hand up Sam’s arm, over his shoulder then had his hand on Sam’s neck and jawline. Sam didn’t want to push Cas’s touch away, he liked the feel of it on his skin. Cas leaned in and began kissing Sam’s collar bone and up his neck. He planted kisses on Sam’s cheek until he met his lips. The kiss was so passionate. Cas pulled Sam closer but he tensed immediately when Cas spoke.

“Dean I need you” his voice gravely 

“Cas, wake up its Sam” he said trying to put space between them.

“My darling I miss you, I need you now” he said pulling Sam to him holding his arm strongly across Sam’s back with a light scratch of nails going down his spine and pushing his thigh between Sam’s legs. 

“Cas!” He yelled. 

Cas’s eyes sprung open. 

“Sam?” 

“Yes, it’s Sam, you were dreaming”

“Wait, what are we doing?” Realizing he was clutching at Sam and felt he was hard against Sam’s thigh. 

“I couldn’t sleep so I came in here but when I laid down you thought I was Dean”

Cas moved and laid on his back and sighed. “I’m sorry Sam. I did not know you came in”

“It’s okay Cas, I will leave”

“No Sam, stay” he said grabbing Sam’s hand.

“You really want me to stay?”

“Yes sweetheart, stay” he pulled Sam to his chest like he did the night before.

Sam had his face in Cas’s neck and a hand on his chest.

“Cas are you okay?”

“I will be” he said softly. 

“How do you know? I mean, how do you heal from this?”

“You don’t Sam. It’s living a different life. Nothing fills the void or makes it easier. Nothing makes it okay. There is only acceptance. You follow your heart and give yourself time to adjust” 

Sam could not have asked for a clearer answer. Cas is right, and he will have to wait for the adjustment.

“Thank you Cas. I wouldn’t be here without you, I could not make it without you” 

He kissed Cas’s neck, pressing his lips to the angel’s warm skin. He started caressing his chest, slowly sliding his hand down the tight torso feeling each muscle. He could hear Cas’s breath hitch. He got to the angels’ hip, pushed sensually in and over it. His fingertips grazed just under the waistband when he was stopped by a hand lacing his and bringing it back up to the angels heart.  
Sam looked at Cas’s face.

“I can’t Sam. I’m not ready” his voice had a slight quiver.

Sam reached to turn Cas to look at him.

“It’s okay Cas, I’m sorry. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to. I just want to be close to you” He kissed Cas’s cheek.

“I want you near too Sam. We are grieving. I do not want that to be masked with transference”

“That is not what this is Cas. My feelings for you are growing and I know that won’t change now. I see you Cas. I know why he picked you” He kissed Cas’s hand. 

“He would want you to be happy and I want you to be happy Cas. We can help each other through the pain. I don’t see how that is a bad thing. You take the time you need, and I will be here for you my love”

Cas kissed Sam’s forehead and hugged him. They fell asleep holding each other.

*******

Sam did his best to give Cas the space he needed. He wanted the angel to come to his own realization of what he felt for him and what he wants. Over the next four months they helped each other get back into the swing of something close to normalcy. 

Sam went on hunts here and there, but he stepped away from it being full time. It just didn’t feel right without Dean. Cas is a fine hunter now, but he also agreed it was best to slow down for a while. They worked more on updating the bunker library and cataloging weapons and special items in storage from not having time to log them in when hunting was a first priority.

Sam started running again. It helped clear his head when his thoughts would try to pull him down. At night Sam would ask Cas to sit and talk with him before he drifted off. Sometimes Cas would sleep beside Sam and rub his head running fingers through his long hair and kiss his head good night. Other nights he would go to his room after their nightly conversations. Most nights Sam would end up in Cas’s room. Cas didn’t mind. He would pull Sam to his chest or pull his arm around to hold his hand while they slept. Cas noticed his dreams had stopped somewhere along the way.

 

Love comes softly. Sometimes it can be sudden and sometimes it can be slow until you look up and it’s all you can see. It shines like a beacon in a sea of darkness. Warms the heart. Eases pain and gives life meaning. Something to fight for.

 

Sam was sitting at a table reading through some ancient book. Cas walked in and stopped. He looked at Sam concentrating, his elbow on the table and thumb on his forehead like he does. Cas felt a pang in his chest at the sight of Sam as he was going over his features. That was it. The feeling he needed to give in to a second chance of love. He walked over behind Sam and wrapped his arms around him.

“Cas” Sam whispered.

Cas put his lips to Sam’s ear and said “You’re mine sweetheart” 

He swiftly turned Sam’s chair to face him and leaned down to claim Sam’s mouth steadily and adoringly. Sam reciprocated eagerly and grasped at the angel’s dark messy hair. They caressed their tongues sinfully. The kissing was long and savory. Cas pulled Sam to standing and had him lean against the table slightly half sitting on it. He undid Sam’s shirt while he kissed and sucked his neck from jawline to collar bone. Next trailing kisses and tongue swirls down the solid chest now exposed.

“God Cas those lips” he huffed.

“All for you baby” he said against Sam’s skin.

Cas made sure his lips pressed over each muscle on Sam’s torso, every line, dip, and curve. He was at Sam’s belt line now. He placed kiss after kiss in a line starting at one hip bone going across the sensitive groin to the second hip. Sam was already panting. Sparkling blue eyes looked up to meet Sam’s hungry gaze.

Cas stood keeping their eyes locked and ran his hands down Sam’s sculpted sides inside his open shirt then put them around to grab his ass. He gave a single gentle kiss to Sam’s lips then without warning grabbed the back of Sam’s thighs to hoist him up bringing his legs to wrap around his waist and carried him to his room with ease. Cas laid them across the bed pressing into Sam with all his weight, grinding him, clasping their hands and exploring his mouth once more. Both were hard from the steady friction. Cas lifted up to speak. 

“Get that shirt off Sam”

“Yes sir” Cas the angel gave a devilish side smile to that remark. 

He sat up and undid Sam’s jeans, pulled them and the boxers down off those mile long legs of his.

“So pretty sweetheart” Cas said taking in Sam’s body.

Sam grabbed the tie around Cas’s neck and pulled it in.

“I need to see you Cas, show me what’s been under that trench coat of yours”

Cas ran his hands down Sam’s solid thighs as he moved off the bed. He wasted no time removing every layer. Sam was propped up on his elbows watching and bit his lip at Cas’s toned body. 

“Fuck Cas” he hitched.

“Just wait my love”

He bent down starting kisses on Sam’s ankle, his hands caressing and feeling every inch of skin as he goes, moving slowly up taking his time tracing every detail with his lips and tongue. Sam sighing under his touch full of arousal. “Such long beautiful legs Sam” He’s finally made it to his inner thigh pressing lips and tongue swirls up the area making Sam groan at the sensitivity the higher he gets. He takes Sam’s twinging member in his hand with gentle strokes, Sam throws his head back with a grunt. Cas gently sucks a testicle cupping it with his skilled tongue then releases it with a soft pull, Sam moans beautifully, he mouths and licks the second just as good, another musical moan. Cas presses the tip of his tongue to the base of Sam’s dick to widen it impressively across the shaft then drags it achingly slow along the length until he reaches the head taking it in his moist mouth. He swirls his tongue over the slit tasting precum. 

Sam is a wiggling mess, panting, gasping. Those full angel lips closed around him, the warm wetness letting him glide his length so smoothly through them with that unbelievable tongue zig zagging over and under leaving no area of skin unlicked. His body is tingling with heat radiating through his loins. Cas takes him in deep and swallows around that plump head giving Sam a jolt at the blissful squeeze. Cas starts bobbing just enough to make Sam squirm. He’s loving the sounds coming from the tall Winchester and the feel of big hands in his hair is making his own dick leak. He slows the pace pulling off with a pop and one last flick of his tongue. He’s wants to taste more.  
He spreads Sam’s brawny thighs wide. His hole looks fucking perfect and surprisingly small. He licks over it watching Sam grab the sheets at the sensation. So sexy. He starts circling and sucking the opening with that gifted mouth. Whirling around and around, then licking inside curling and plunging into his pretty pink fluttering hole. Sam whimpering incoherently. He teases a finger beside his tongue rubbing it over the outside, spreading the delicate skin with lingering pulls. He stops his tongue and slides a finger inside watching it disappear to the first knuckle. Damn he can’t wait to squeeze his length in instead.

“So tight baby”

He pushed in with two fingers. His hole stretching wonderfully as he scissored inside, in and out getting him ready.

“C-Cas...I need you, need you inside me, fuck, need to feel you”

“You’re almost ready baby”

“Now Cas, Now”

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed lube from the night stand. He poured a good amount and slicked himself up. Holding Sam’s leg up he lined himself up with Sam’s puckered hole. He pushed the tip in watching Sam’s face, he winced.

“Tell me if I hurt you sweetheart or if you need to stop” 

“It’s good Cas, so fucking good baby, don’t you dare stop”

He slowly pushed his length inside, going through each tight ring of muscle inch by agonizing inch, stopping with each clench and continued when he felt Sam relax until he bottomed out.

“Oh Sam, so fucking tight. You feel so good I could blow right now, mmm” he said in a breathy voice.

Letting Sam adjust to the intrusion he closed his eyes focusing on not blowing his load before he moved. 

“I’m so full Cas, so much pressure oh God, you fill me up so much” 

Cas gained his control and started moving. A Steady rhythm, he watched his dick drag out with Sam’s tight hole grasping so firm around his girth. He shuttered at the sight. 

“You feel so damn good baby, want this all the time”

“Just remember you said that angel” his hands pulling Cas’s hips to push in him harder. Skin slapping with each thrust. The sound stimulating them even further.

“I want you to ride me Sam”

“Yes baby, whatever you want”

He rolled them over and straddled Cas, lifting up to let Cas guide him then lowered down taking him all in, groaning at the fullness. It felt deeper this way. 

Sam began rocking up and down with his strong muscled legs. Cas was pushing up into him in pace with him falling down making Sam feel like he might split in two with how it hurt so good. Cas’s length angled just right to start hitting Sam’s prostate. Sam now bouncing beautifully with his throbbing cock making thuds against Cas, he looked so sexy in this angle, his perfect hair tussled and swinging, his defined arms flexed from gripping Cas’s hips as he grinded onto him. They both are moaning obscenely together, feeding off the intense pleasure coursing through them entirely. The sounds of their bodies moving in harmony, each breath heavier, both crumbling at the sight of being completely lost in the blazing inferno they’ve made. Cas felt the pull in his lower abdomen, he could tell Sam was close too.

“Oh god Sam, Come for me, spill for me baby, I’m gonna come hard with you so good”

Sam bounced harder and faster, gritting his teeth, he felt it bubbling up to the edge, he yelled Cas’s name and came in thick silky ropes on Cas’s chest. Watching Sam sent him coming, intensely shooting his load in the tight heat around him. They rode the waves of release together, the spasms milking every last drop. Sam laid over Cas feeling like putty, he stayed there until they came down from the high of their orgasm. Sam slowly let Cas slip out of him and moved to lay at Cas’s side. Cas used his grace to clean them up, so they can lay comfortably. He pulled Sam into an embrace with his arm across his chest. He was running his fingers along Sam’s forearm. 

“I love you Sam. Whole heartedly sweetheart” He kissed his forehead.

“I love you too Cas. You gave me another reason to fight and live. A second chance”

“We did that together my love. A piece of two broken hearts to become whole together. You are never alone. Do not ever forget that”


End file.
